


Koziar's Christmas Village

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Prompt, M/M, There will probably be a part two, ambrollins - Freeform, that will probably be day 25, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: A run-in with a stranger might lead to something more for Dean.





	Koziar's Christmas Village

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

Dean shivered as he walked through the pathway of festive Christmas lights. He had been more than happy to take his sister and her friends to the Christmas Village, but he realized about two minutes in just what a mistake it was. It was freezing, and all he wanted to do was get home, throw on his favorite sweats and a sweatshirt, and relax.

“Oh, the kissing bridge is this way!” one of the girls said. “I’ve heard that people even get married on his bridge, how cute is that?”

“I heard there's a legend that if you bump into a stranger, that stranger is your soul mate,” another girl added. They giggled and continued on the path. The idea of a bridge specifically for couples made Dean gag, he had kinda sworn off dating recently, and happy couples just made him bitter. As they made their way up the few steps, they awed as they saw a couple locked in an embrace, their lips pressed together. Dean walked on ahead of the girls to wait on the other end of the bridge, but as he moved, the guy they saw kissing his girlfriend turned to walk away and walked straight into Dean.

“Oof, sorry man. Didn’t see you the-” he began and looked straight into Dean’s eye, his words faltering as they locked eye, “-re,” he finished softly as if he lost his train of thought.

Dean forced himself to shut his mouth that hung open, “S’fine. No big deal, no damage done.” The man struct Dean, a feeling he’d never really felt washing over him. It occurred to him that maybe he wasn’t having any luck with the women in life because none of them looked like the man standing before him. A beard grew in along his very perfect jaw, a mustache sat atop the lips that Dean had a very sudden urge to kiss. Half his hair was brown, which was obviously his natural color according to his facial hair, but the other half was dyed bleach blonde. His eyes, Dean noticed, were a beautiful brown that glowed perfectly in the light of the village. All of this Dean took notice of in the few seconds he was so close to him for, but then the man gave a nod and then walked off with the girl he’d been kissing.

“What was that?” Dean’s sister asked as they walked over to him.

Dean shook his head, asking himself the same thing as he did, “Nothing, just some guy. Bumped into me when he was leaving.”

“Omg, just like the legend Well, where is he?” one of her friends asked.

Dean waved her off, “Nah, can’t be. He was with a girl, obviously his girlfriend.”

“Legends are legends for a reason, Dean. Whether you or he know it or not, you’re soul mates,” his sister said. He looked at her for a moment, thinking over everything before they turned to walk away, the image of that guy ever present in Dean’s mind.

The group walked on, looking through the windows of the small buildings that displayed Christmas themed rooms. One room was Santa’s Workshop, another was the North Pole letter room, and another was a Raggedy Anne and Andy Ice Cream Shop. As they walked, Dean noticed they weren’t far behind that guy he’d run into, and every so often, the guy would turn around and spot Dean. It became almost a game of trying to find the other and look at them without the other noticing. Dean also, noticed, however, that the guy’s girlfriend was getting increasingly annoyed each time the guy turned away from what they were looking at. She’d go to say something, and there he was, looking off in the distance to find Dean again.

“Oh, we should stop here and get some hot chocolate!” one of the girls exclaimed as they came up to a building advertising snacks and drinks. 

They led the way inside what looked like a very busy room, “Go on ahead, I’d rather not stand in there with it being that crowded,” Dean said. The girls nodded and walked on without him, leaving him to stand in the cold. He fished out his phone and kept himself distracted while he waited. At least, he was trying to keep himself busy, but he kept thinking about that guy. If they stopped, which they had, there was no way he’d see that guy again, not in a crowd this big and especially since they hadn’t stopped. He huffed, chastising himself; obviously, he was going to have to get over this guy, but man, was it hard.

“I’m Seth,” Dean heard a man say right in front of him. Dean looked up, his attention grabbed by the voice, but knew it wouldn’t be addressed to him; sometimes he was just nosey. He was shocked, however, to see that it was in fact intended for him. The guy from the bridge stood right in front of Dean, his hands shoved in his coat pockets and his frame leaning forwards towards Dean slightly. He gave Dean a soft smile when Dean looked at him.

“I- I’m Dean,” Dean stuttered out. “Look, I’m sorry if I’ve like, made you uncomfortable or something-”

“You haven’t, not at all. Sorry if I have, I just couldn’t help it. I can’t explain it but I-”

“Feel drawn to you,” Dean finished. “Yeah, me too.” The two men kind of just stood there, staring at each other in shock for a moment, “Didn’t you have a woman with you?” Dean asked once he realized Seth stood by himself, his girlfriend nowhere in sight.

“Oh,” Seth breathed out a laugh and Dean felt his heart swell as Seth smiled, “Yeah. She left. You may not have minded me staring at you all night, but she sure did.”

“Ouch, sorry,” Dean said, but couldn’t bring himself to mean it. So Seth was now alone, no one by his side to keep him warm. ‘I could fix that’ Dean thought to himself.

“Nah, it’s fine. We had only been out on a couple dates, and honestly, tonight wasn’t going great anyway,” Seth said, bringing a hand out to wave the thought away.

Dean nodded, “Well, sorry anyway.” The two fell in silence, Dean knowing what he wanted to say, but not sure he was brave enough to say it. He internally shook his head and said screw it, “Hey, since you’re kinda on your own now, you’re welcome to join us. It’s my sister and her two friends.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose-” Seth began.

“You’re not. I insist. Seeing as I’m kind of the reason your date left, I kinda owe you.”

Seth looked at Dean, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth in thought. Dean shifted as he looked at the sight, his head suddenly filling with thoughts he would never voice out loud. After a beat, “Alright, yeah, I’d love to join your group.” Just then, the three girls exited the building, hot chocolates in hand as they walked. 

“Here, we got you one,” Dean’s sister said and offered Dean the travel cup. Dean took it with a smile and gladly sipped the warm, chocolatey liquid.

“This is my sister and her two friends. Guys, this is Seth, he-”

“I got ditched, so Dean kindly offered to let me join you guys. Is that okay?” Seth asked the girls. Dean’s sister shot him a look, which Dean pretended not to see.

“Yeah, sounds great.” his sister said and headed off the continue the walk through the lights. Seth and Dean fell into step with one another as the girls walked slightly ahead of them.

“So, you come here often?” Seth asked with a chuckle.

Dean laughed at the over-used pickup line, “Not really, no. I offered to take my sister and her friends when they were talking about it, figured it was a good way to start getting into Christmas mode. You?”

Seth shook his head, “Nah, never even heard of this place until this morning. She wanted to do something festive and I just kinda googled Christmas things to do near me and well, here I am. Apparently, it’s pretty popular. Top 100 places to visit in America, or something, I think I read.” Dean just nodded and they fell back into a comfortable silence as Dean sipped his drink. As they walked, Dean could himself naturally gravitating towards Seth and he had to keep reminding himself to keep his distance from the man he’d just met. 

“Dean, can you take our picture?” his sister’s voice snapped him out of his focus on where he walked. She and her friends had walked ahead farther and stood in front of a giant Santa. Dean just smiled and get ready to snap the picture, but as he did, someone backed up into him and he fell towards Seth.

Seth put out his hands and caught Dean, “I gotcha,” he said with a laugh. The person who had backed into Dean apologized profusely, but Dean waved them off and said all was fine. He quickly stood back up straight and cleared his throat when he realized he was still in Seth’s grip. He snapped a few pictures of his sister and her friends and then handed back the phone he had been given.

“Thanks for catching me,” Dean said as they fell back into a steady walk.

“S’no problem”

Dean was quiet, debating if he should bring up the awkward moment of Dean lingering in Seth’s grip, as was ready to say just that, when his stupid mouth betrayed his brain, “Do you live close to here?” he asked, “Cause I’d love to take you out for coffee some time.” His eyes widened as he realized what he’d said and he stopped in his tracks.

Seth stopped with him, “I don’t live too far, coffee sounds great.” he said, taking Dean by surprise.

Dean’s head snapped up, his eyes tearing away from the small pebble he suddenly found very interesting, “Really?”

Seth laughed, “Yes, really.” Dean smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Seth motioned, “Shall we continue?” he asked. Dean wordlessly nodded and walked with Seth by his side. This time, he let himself walk closer to Seth and he felt his heart stop when he realized Seth’s arm had become intertwined with his own. This guy was bold, he sure did know what he wanted. Dean just accepted the warmth and finished out the night with a smile on his lips. Not only did he have an incredibly handsome man to snuggle up to in order to combat the cold, he also had a coffee date with said man in the future.


End file.
